This invention relates generally to starting platforms for supporting a roof seaming machine beyond the edge of a roof to begin rolling or forming a seam between adjacent roof panels.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,669,051, owned by the same assignee as the present invention, discloses a starting platform for a roof seaming machine, whereby the roof seaming machine may be supported beyond the edge of a roof to thereby avoid the necessity of a workman having to stand near the eave of the building in order to support the machine for starting the seam between adjacent roof panels. However, the starting platform disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,669,051 is essentially a one-piece construction and thus requires substantial space for storage, handling and shipping. In fact, the starting platform is generally shipped by truck at the same time that roof paneling and the like is shipped for installation. On some occasions the builder does not order a starting platform and shipment of the platform thus would present possible problems of delay and damage. Moreover, the roof seaming machine is generally shipped by bus to the builder. Additionally, there are times when a starting platform is needed quickly by a builder and some means other than shipment by truck is desirable where necessary.
In accordance with the present invention, a unique starting platform is provided which may be disassembled into a number of components occupying a small amount of space and thus may be readily shipped by bus or the like for emergency use. More specifically, the starting platform of the present invention is an improvement over the starting platform disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,669,051 and may be knocked down for shipment and handling. Further, the starting platform of the present invention is lighter in weight, and in some cases, more sturdy than the prior platform. Accordingly, the problems found with the prior art starting platform are obviated with the present invention.